As Old As Time
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: Tenzin did not like the way his daughter was staring at that earthbender. BolinJinora, TenzinPema, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own The Legend of Korra._

_**Summary: Tenzin did not like the way his daughter was staring at that earthbender. BolinJinora, TenzinPema, oneshot**_

_Okay, so, I love this series. And I wanted to write something for it. And I really like this pairing. So, here this is! I hope everyone likes it. It also might be a bit AU, since I haven't watched the latest episodes yet. But be gentle, it's my first time in this fandom! Thanks so much for giving this fic a chance!_

* * *

**As Old As Time**

* * *

Every father dreads the day that their little girl would grow up, discover boys, and discover the power that their gender had over said boys.

Tenzin did not think this day would come so soon.

There was nothing in the books to say that his daughter would be so drawn to a person of the opposite sex the first time that she was in the _vicinity _of a member of the opposite sex. His eldest child had always been more interested in books and learning and perfecting her bending than anything else, so to see her like this…

A shudder rippled down Tenzin's spine, and he felt the urge to be sick.

A giggle reached his ears.

That particular giggle was one that he was familiar with - it belonged to his Jinora, after all.

If there was one time he would wish that his daughter wouldn't giggle, it would be now.

Unfortunately, for all his gifts, Tenzin had no control over that.

That was not for lack of trying, though.

He had never personally met Bolin before. He had heard a lot about him from Korra, who talked about Mako and his brother as if they were going out of style. He noticed lately the sparking of red on her cheeks whenever she mentioned Mako, though, and then wondered what it was that drew the girls to the brothers. He would never know, though.

So, naturally, when he and his family ran into them on the street of Republic City one fine day, she had to introduce them all.

"This is Mako," she had said, pointing to the broody looking one that was staring at his nails, "and this is Bolin." She had then pointed to another one, with a light-hearted looking face and green eyes.

And things all went downhill from there.

Tenzin had noticed nothing different for the longest time, only saw his younger two children acting up and then Jinora calmly standing there, observing. She was good at that. Some people would say it was her maturity showing, but he had always found his eldest to be very perceptive, no matter her age.

It was _what_ she was being perceptive about that was so unnerving.

_That earthbender._

He thought the word _earthbender _as if it were the filthiest, vilest curse word imaginable. Tenzin could think of nothing worse than what was happening right now, right in front of his eyes. His daughter _giggling _at that _earthbender_ as if he were the most interesting thing in the world.

Apparently, this was news to the earthbender (Tenzin found himself unwilling to use his name). He looked at Jinora with a wondering look on his face. No one else had been laughing at his jokes, but there his little girl was, smiling and giggling away. Not overtly, but in that quiet, composed way she had about herself. Her hand was fisted against her lips, pressing gently against her mouth as her shoulders shook and her eyes were closed with mirth.

It would have been a heartwarming sight, had it not been for the cause of her laughter.

That earthbender gave her a smile, one that Tenzin found to be not as suspicious as he would have originally thought. And that was something. Progress had been made without Tenzin noticing it.

"Jinora, right?" he said.

"Yes." She nodded sheepishly.

"Well, at least someone has good taste in jokes around here," he said, grinning at her proudly before placing his fists on his hips and jutting out his chest as if he were some obnoxious animal trying to find a mate.

Tenzin shuddered.

Jinora blushed.

"Jinora just doesn't know any better," Korra spoke up teasingly. Tenzin sighed in relief. Sometimes, Korra was a blessing.

Jinora opened her mouth to say something, but was interrupted by…_Pema_.

"I think Bolin is charming," she said, smiling. Jinora looked at her mother with a widening smile, proud that someone agreed with her. Bolin puffed out his chest again.

Tenzin blinked, gaping. First his daughter, now his wife? Where would this madness _end_?

Pema turned towards him, that smile still on her face. Oh, she _knew _what was going on through her head. She _knew_. He supposed that was one of the things wives were for. That serene smile turned into a grin and Tenzin glowered even more than before, not caring if it was noticeable.

He watched as the Bolin started to boast about some of his probending matches, watched as Jinora hung on every word, watched as Bolin grinned in enjoyment.

"I know." Pema had snuck up beside him, smiling and rubbing her pregnant belly. "She's growing up."

Tenzin grunted.

"Don't pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," she pried, poking him in the chest. "You've been red up to your ears ever since Jinora first laid eyes on him."

Tenzin felt all the fight go out of him. His shoulders slumped and he sighed. "This isn't supposed to go like this."

"It is," Pema said, smiling. "All little girls go through a first crush."

Tenzin shuddered. "Let's not use that word."

"Love?"

Ice flooded Tenzin's veins. "Definitely not that one!"

Pema snickered. "Of course. Not yet."

"_Not yet_?"

She put a hand on his shoulder. "Shh…just _look_ how happy she is."

Tenzin unwillingly decided to view the situation in a new light. Seeing Jinora around Bolin in that moment…well…it was _sweet_, he hated to admit.

Her eyes were bright, and he was taking extra time to talk to her, practically ignoring Korra and Mako. She laughed at his jokes, and he kept telling him. She looked awestruck at his stories of bending, and asked to see a few of her airbending moves, which she showed to him gladly. He praised her, and she blushed.

And Tenzin felt his heart become a bit lighter in his chest.

"Yeah," he said in a defeated, yet calmed tone, as his hand wound through his wife's, "look at them."

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
